Perrie Jackson's Journal
by CharCharLottie
Summary: Fem!Percy When Annabeth finds Perrie's journal, what will happen? Follow Annabeth reading Perrie's adventures and thoughts on people. Rated T for language, and I can never be too careful.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer—Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan and I do not mean to offend anyone who resembles Nancy Bobofit. If I do, I'm really really really sorry. And don't you dare yell at me for using sarcasm, because I meant it. The sorry, not the sarcasm.**

**There is female Percy, so if you don't like these kinds of stories, why are you reading this? Just wondering.**

* * *

_Hello Journal,_

_I absolutely refuse to call you diary, because that's what the Aphrodite Cabin does, in their notebooks filled with pages that are covered in ink that talks about Zac Efron and his gorgeous purple eyes or whatever the hell colors of eyes he has. So, I am just going to call you Journal._

_My name is Perrie Jackson, and I am a demigod. A demigod is a person with parents of a god and a mortal, if you didn't already know that._

_People say I'm the greatest demigod ever, but I personally think that's Annabeth or Jason or someone smart like them. As much as I trust my gut-feelings, it would do me some good to actually have a plan before charging into battle like life doesn't matter or I'm a cat, but instead of having only nine lives, I have an infinite number of them._

_Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, and she has golden, princess-y, perfect, oh-so-perfect hair that shines in the light, and stormy grey eyes that exist purely to destroy you and everyone thing that offends her with her glare. I call her Wise Girl, and she calls me Seaweed Brain, and because we're best friends, I wouldn't let anyone else call me that._

_Annabeth used to be taller than me by about five inches beore I had a gigantic growth spurt that made me shoot up like a bamboo shoot—maybe that's why they call it a bamboo shoot—Because it shoots up really fast! Sorry. I'm off topic, again._

_She says she wants to be an architect when she grows up, and I wouldn't doubt her for a second. Annabeth has a way with designs._

_Jason is the son of Jupiter. We call him Sparky (well, only Piper calls him that), Brick-Head, Bricky, Superman, and Blondie. Here are the reasons for the nicknames:_

_He's a friggin' Son of Jupiter, of course he's gonna be Sparky!_

_Brick-Head and Bricky comes from when a brick was thrown at him and knocked him out._

_He's superman because he can fly._

_He's blonde, he's gonna be Blondie. Even I could figure that out._

_Speaking of his blonde hair, he also has blue eyes and a scar on his lip from trying to eat a stapler when he was two. His body shape is more muscly and short—well, at least compared to my awkward 6'0" height with slim shoulders and skinny body (a result of high metabolism)._

_Well, those are two off my friends. I'm sure some other time I can talk about them more, but for now, I'm going to be taking about myself._

_You see, I didn't exactly know I was a demigod until I was in sixth grade. It was sort of on a field trip that I was close to finding out—meaning I killed my first monster._

_My class and I were in this sort of Greek museum, and I have to say it was kind of interesting if it weren't for the fact that Nancy Bobofit wouldn't shut her mouth on her face of cheeto colored freckles._

_I just kept gritting my teeth and turning my music up louder. I was surprised no one tried to take my iPod from me._

_was talking about something and pointing at this thing, so I assumed he assumed people were assuming that the thing was interesting._

_I took out my ear buds just in time to here him calling my name for me to answer a question._

_Sincerely, Perrie. Sorry for ending at this part, Journal, but my arm is getting tired, and because I'm a left-handed person, I'm getting ink smudges on my hand. And, Annabeth just I-Med me to come to her cabin so we can discuss whatever she wants to discuss._

_Peace out._

* * *

I stared at the journal. This seemed to be from last night. What have I stumbled upon? Blackmail, that's for sure. But it would be interesting to see things from Perrie's point of view.

I decided to put it back where I found it. Which was in a hidden spot in her closet above her drawer of bras and underwear. _Smart move, Perrie,_ I thought. _The guys would never think to look there. At least the guys from Camp would never look, those squeamish rats._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer—Percy Jackson doesn't belong to me, because he belongs to Annabeth. And Rick Riordan. But mostly Annabeth.**

**It's two in the morning, and I'm on the family computer, hoping no one will wake up and find me typing away, because my parents will most likely yell at me for staying up this late/early, and my sisters will try to read over my shoulder. And my cat's right next to me, licking her butt. I'm sorry. Was that too much information?**

**Enjoy.**

Perrie's journal was on my mind all day, from breakfast to dinner. It puzzled me as to why the hell Perrie was keeping a journal, and how she got her writing to be that neat with barely any spelling mistakes.

I was spooning mashed potatoes into my mouth at dinner when Perrie decided to plop herself down next to me, ignoring the annoyed looks from my siblings that were sent her way.

"So, Annabeth. Do you want to team up for Capture the Flag? We can totally beat the Ares Cabin," Perrie asked. She had brought her glass of blue cherry cola with her on her oh-so-wonderful adventure to my table, and now she took a long sip while waiting for me to answer.

I made a face at how much artificial color they must've used to turn the soda that vibrant shade of blue. Only Sally could make something that blue and not have it turn disgustingly made of fake color, but she wasn't here, so oh well.

I replied after only a moment of hesitation where I thought how fun and challenging it would be to go against Perrie. "Of course I want you on my team! We can meet up at your cabin after dinner so we can talk about some strategies." I knew Perrie wasn't one to use strategy as often as me, but if her battle-instincts fail, for some reason, then she can use a back-up plan.

Perrie grinned and got up, and walked back to her own table so sassily I could've sworn I heard the Aphrodite Cabin's murmurs of agreement that Perrie could be a model if she embraced her height. I sighed. I agreed, but the Aphrodite Cabin didn't need to know that.

As soon as dinner was over, Perrie and I tried to see each other over the heads of campers flooding out of the Dining Pavilion. Well, it was easier for me to spot Perrie, because she was like a gorgeous, underwater, seaweed brain, black hair, and green eyes, giraffe. Not really.

But that's not the point. This is. So after Perrie being a giraffe, we headed to Cabin Three.

Poseidon's cabin is beautifully decorated, with rocks that smelt of saltwater, stained glass with colors of blue, green, and purple, and those things that are called wind chimes that are made with driftwood to fit the beach-y feeling.

The planning for Capture the Flag was uneventful except for when Perrie asked me what I wanted for my birthday.

"So, Annabeth. Do you want anything for your birthday?" Perrie asked randomly.

I nodded. I wanted a sketchbook for practicing drawing buildings. But I said, "Why are you asking, though? I don't want you to buy anything too expensive for me."

"C'mon Annabeth! It's totally fine! And if you don't tell me, I know you well enough to know what you want," Perrie tried.

"Then why are you asking me?"

"To make sure you want it!" Perrie replied. She had changed her voice so it sounded like on of those annoying, persuasive, people with happy voices who try to sell you stupid things like fly swatters and makeup for cats.

I groaned. She clearly wasn't going to let it go, I muttered, "A sketchbook," trying to make it my smallest voice possible.

Perrie still managed to hear me because she cheerfully said, "Thank you so much! Any particular colors, or some plain old sketchbook from Target?"

I rolled my eyes. "Seaweed Brain, don't you know that all I'm going to tell you is that I want a sketchbook? Don't get your hopes up, or else they'll come crashing down on you like the sky."

Seaweed Brain—sorry, Perrie sighed. "I suppose you're right. I'll just get something that's green and grey. Is that alright?"

"Just get back to work, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

The next day was Capture the Flag, AKA, Friday. So that meant the day after today was my birthday. But back to Capture the Flag.

The game was going pretty well. Perrie was stationed anywhere and everywhere, meaning she was the wild card—going where she was needed the most. Over the years she had gotten faster and now was only slower than the Hermes Kids. That meant she could sprint to help the people on defense, and then running quickly to help with offense, and then go back to help guard the stream.

I had defense in the trees, a ring of oak trees surrounding the flag. They would wait for my signal to attack the other team's offense, so that none of them would have an excuse not to fight.

Offense was looking around, jumping from tree to tree, trying to find the red flag. When one of them found the flag, he or she would tell the others by something I had the Hephaestus make, like a camera that you used only for sending pictures to others.

You might be thinking that's a lot of people going in trees.

I know.

But it's really useful, because the enemy usually never sees it coming.

I was making sure everything was going well; I was in a tree ten feet off the ground, looking around for anyone who might have wanted to take our flag.

And then I saw him. The new Ares kid named Harrison who kept hitting on Perrie.

His weapon was a giant sword that seemed a bit heavy for him. But I knew Ares kids. While they were okay with pretty much every weapon and mastering their favorite weapon, they had zero strategy. And strategy is what gets you places, except for Perrie's good battle instincts. Those you could rely on.

Harrison looked around wildly for a moment before spotting the blue flag, a grin taking over his features. He held his sword out in front of him, getting ready for the defense. But they wouldn't go after him. That would be incredibly stupid and I would give everyone on defense a good speech about how he or she were lacking in battle strategy and how I would send them to the infirmary if they did that again. Usually I don't threaten that many people like that at a time, but I can make exceptions.

I carefully watched him stumble towards our flag. It was suspicious that the rest of the offense on that team wasn't coming yet, but a ruffling in the bushes a few seconds later told me they were here.

Harrison's hand was reaching out for the flag at this point, when the red team came bursting in, weapons raised.

I looked for the nearest person on defense on my team. It was Travis and Connor Stoll from the Hermes Cabin. I did the signal, double tapping my index fingers together.

The Stolls nodded and turned to give the signal to someone else to be passed on.

The signal circled around the oak trees, until Perrie passed the signal on to me. Now everyone's attention was on me. I held up one finger. Two fingers. Three fingers.

"GO!" I yelled, startling the red team.

We all started flinging water balloons at them, which Perrie had started to control so about half of them hit Harrison, and the other half hit the rest of the red team with just as much force as they hit Harrison.

The red team were left soaking wet, their unprotected skin stinging from the force of the water balloons, left frozen in place, a result from shock.

Clarisse screamed, "What the FUCK is the meaning of this?" She was clearly mad. I could practically see steam coming out of her ears.

I do not feel any guilt when I say that I had to fight off a smile.

"Get down here right now, losers!" Clarisse shrieked. Her brown hair was plastered to her face, and she made no move to move it. Clarisse was frenemies with Perrie and I, so at the same time I kind of felt bad for her because this was a daughter of Ares kind of thing, except so far she was losing. I felt bad for her, but I felt no guilt for having to fight off a smile. Makes sense, right?

Dang. Perrie was starting to rub off on me. That cannot be good.

And right at that moment, when Clarisse was yelling at everyone, and the rest of the red team was standing there, shocked out off there minds, Katie Gardner ran in, holding the red flag in her hand, and controlling the plants to hold off the red team's defense, the rest of the blue team trailing behind her, a smile of victory on her face.

* * *

I fell asleep that night, exhaustion working it's way over my body, and lazy grin of happiness stuck on my face.


End file.
